Letter to a Friendship Student
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: Based on the Series that 'Phoenix Warehouse Production' did, and someone's where Twilight is Disgruntled. Basically Konoha sends a letter, and they get a reply, but with a Magical TWIST. (Other Characters Featured: Student Six, Princess Ember)


**(T-Rated for Bad Words and Something Questionable)**

 _To Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Nineteen years have passed since you were banished. We hope you've learned your lesson for harming Sasuke when you were ordered not to on the mission. We are now ordering you to return to Konoha to be placed back into the Shinobi Corps. You are to do so in five months or we will send the ninjas to drag you back by force._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Civilian and Shinobi Councils of Konoha, and Tsunade_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _To The Konoha Councils, and Tsunade_

 _I appreciate your offer, but I must decline as I have found a good place in Equestria. Also I am no longer the Uzumaki, but now Firespark because that name is fitting, thanks to the all-mighthy Twilight Sparkle. You may have my chakra coil removed, but she's happy to grant me magic capacity as a replacement._

 _I'll miss my Kitsune Girlfriend..._

 _Who is Twilight Sparkle you ask? She is the Headmare of the Friendship School in Ponyville. She did a better job than you losers because her school actually teaches better. Yeah, that's right, I am insulting your school. I am free from your corruptive village. I actually have better friends who are Ponies, Changelings, Dragons, Hippogriffs, Griffons, and even Yaks._

 _Do not try to send someone to drag me back. The Equestrians are on high alert and they are merciless against all Konoha Ninjas like you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Naruto FireSparks_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _To the Headmare of Friendship School_

 _You Bitch! You just destroyed our number one prophecy!_

 _THIS IS WAR!_

 _Now peeved off,_

 _The Civilian and Shinobi Councils of Konoha, and Tsunade_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Dear Ninja Council of Konoha_

 _Your own fault for banishing Naruto after he did a good job at the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. I looked everything in Naruto's memories and find out what a terrible job you and your village did to the orphan. I consider all of you suckier._

 _You won't have to worry about Naruto though. He is in complete control, disciplined, and very responsive. Something my school is much better than your trashy school._

 _Do not try to take Naruto away, cause guards of Equus is on high alert for your sneaky ninja mules._

 _Headmare of Friendship School, and BETTER than you,  
Principal/Princess Twilight Sparkle_

 _P.S. from Ember, "Bring it! I got an ARMY of Dragons waiting for you."_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _To the Headmare of Friendship School_

 _WHAT THE F**K DID YOU JUST CALL US?!_

 _Peeved off,_

 _The Civilian and Shinobi Councils of Konoha, and Tsunade_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Dear Ninja Council of Konoha_

 _You heard what I said!_

 _Headmare of Friendship School, and BETTEREST than you,  
Principal/Princess Twilight Sparkle_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _To the Headmare of Friendship School_

 _ **Betterest** isn't even a word. You just made that up!_

 _Peeved off,_

 _The Civilian and Shinobi Councils of Konoha, and Tsunade_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Dear Ninja Council of Konoha_

 _It is now...Deal with it!_

 _Headmare of Friendship School, and BETTERESTESTEST than You,  
Principal Twilight Sparkle._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _Why not Ditch your Kitsune Girlfriend. She's not here, and I'm better cause I'm a Dragon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Smolder the Dragon_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _Ex-Ninja should go on a Date with Yona._

 _Yaks better than Kitsune. Kitsune too weak to Smash._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yona the Yak_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I wanna take you to Mount Aris. It's chill and has Seaquestria as well._

 _That Kitsune has nothing on us Hippogriffs and Seaponies._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Silverstream the Hippogriff/Seapony_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _Could you go to the Prom with me?_

 _I'm a Changeling you know, I can turn into a Kitsune to help you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ocellus the Reformed Changelings_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _To Ocellus, Yona, Smolder, Silverstream_

 _WHOA GIRLS! One at a Time! I can't handle a Harem yet._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Naruto Firespark_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _Come to the bunker if you value your sanity. There is a heat going on and we're trying to survive._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sandbar and Gallus_


End file.
